


Trying to move on

by Hawner



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawner/pseuds/Hawner
Summary: They have been partners for a year, and Judy and Nick are very close. So much that the bunny has feelings for him, but she just can't confess yet. For now, she is happy the way things are. But that will soon change after they successfully detain a group of criminals, whose friends will target them for revenge.





	1. Friends and partners

**I don't consider myself too complex. I have simple needs and goals and I am quite easy to read, or so I've been told at least. Happened on my very first day in Zootopia, in fact.**  
  
-Come on, Fluff! They are getting away!  
The bunny didn't reply, as she was focused on not losing sight on the criminals they were chasing. They were drug dealers that managed to escape a raid on their hiding place.  
She, being a bunny, was quite fast, but the two wolves, a cheetah, and a panther seemed to be even more so. After 20 minutes of pursuit, they were still capable of giving them the slip. It was thanks to her partner's nose that they kept track on their whereabouts every time that happened.  
-This way!- Guided the Fox to the street going to their right in the intersection, and 200 meters ahead there they were, climbing through the window of a storehouse.  
  
**Since I was little, I wanted to be a Police Officer. That is simple. I didn't want to be some kind of invincible cop that every day could catch any criminal in the city, had never missed a shot and was famous everywhere. Just to be a Police Officer and do what I could to make the world a better place.**  
  
-Agent Hopps and Wilde requesting backup in a storehouse in Kalving Street. Two wolves, one cheetah and one panther, possibly armed. Over.- Called Judy through the speaker in her shoulder while they approached the main door.  
\- Roger that, Hopps. Sending two units on your way.- Clawhauser's answer came through the device barely a second after.  
Her partner, Nick, took the dart gun from his belt, which she also did, and, on his mark, opened the door and stormed inside.  
  
**The hard part is what you do to get there and the obstacles you face on your way there. For me, was the training. It was made for larger mammals, stronger and more resilient to the trials. I was smaller and weaker than any of them. Chances were that I would give up very soon. Luckily for me, I didn't, but I went through hell at that time.**  
  
They moved through the big building, checking carefully the corners as they moved forward and covering the other in turns. It was full of wooden boxes, piled pallets, and other stuff, making a sort of labyrinth. It was pretty obvious that the place was abandoned quite some time ago.  
Suddenly, a bullet passed close to Judy's face, embedding itself in some planks near her, and forced the two friends to take some steps back and take cover.  
\- I hate that we are allowed to have only dart guns while the criminals use real fire weapons. It's not fair.- Said the fox to his partner while he tried to see something over the pile of bricks they were hiding behind.  
The bunny sighed .- For the hundredth time, the ZPD does not provide with lethal weaponry so the criminals get to be in prison. If they die they can't be punished.  
Nick looked at her, surprised, as if he just understood that.  
\- Wait, seriously?  
Judy raised one eyebrow in disbelief. He should know that, if not by logic at least because of the many times he has been told.  
\- Is it already the hundredth time? Do I get a prize for it?- Said the fox smirking, making her punch his elbow.  
  
**Now, I am a cop. All the hard work it's paying off. I am what I always wanted, I help people, I have friends I can count on in the ZPD... and I have the best partner I could possibly ask for. Even though I would kill him sometimes.  
** He has always my back, as I have his, both in work time and outside it; he knows me to the point we barely need to talk in dangerous situations, and we have plenty of them in our job. And most importantly, we trust each other with our lives.  
  
More bullets missed their target as they moved to better positions. Neither the fox nor the bunny had shot more than two or three darts each, but their supplies were getting low already.  
\- Any plan, Carrots? Please, tell me you've got one that doesn't involve a hole in our skins.- Asked the fox while reloading and checking things around the corner.  
\- GET OUT HERE, COPS! WE ARE MORE THA-ACK!- The perp's threat, one of the wolves, was silenced by a dart shot by Judy to his neck, who didn't need to aim since the shouting gave up his position.  
\- Aw, why did you do that, Carrots? Now I'll never know what he was saying!- Nick's humor, always out of place, never ceased to amaze the female bunny. Even after a year of being partners, he managed to say something like that.  
More bullets, in retaliation to their comrade's falling, flew too close for their tastes. They needed to do something until reinforcements arrived or they would leave in plastic bags.  
\- Nick, do you remember The Leopold's case, 3 months back?- Asked her, with a mischievous smile. He understood and smiled back.  
\- Oh, you sly bunny.- Said turning the corner and moving ahead, closer to the criminals, while Judy went the other way and knocked boxes and other things over to draw attention to herself.  
  
**We have been partners for around a year, but we worked together on the Nighthowlers case, half a year before Nick came out of the academy. He was a con artist back then, and I was forced to team up with him even if I couldn't trust him at all. He had tricked me once before and crushed my spirit on my very first day on the force. He helped me unwillingly because I had recorded his voice in a not very appealing situation for him and blackmailed Nick to get him in jail with it if he wouldn't cooperate. Who would know at that time that we would become so close as we are now?**  
  
The fox got behind the last line of defense, leaving the remaining three criminals hiding behind some boxes and containers. They were obviously low on ammo right now, since they wouldn't fire so much. One of them, the cheetah in front of Nick, was already out of it, by the looks of it.  
At the other side, Judy made a risky move and came out of hiding, shooting a dart that missed in the panther's direction. The criminal shot against her, aiming for the chest, and made her spin with the force of the bullet. She landed on the floor, screaming in pain.  
\- HOPPS!- Shouted Nick while coming out of hiding too in her direction, just to be tackled down by the cheetah, who punched him in the face, took his dart gun and threw it away. His comrade, the wolf, came by his side and aimed his gun at Nick's head. The fox stopped resisting, face up and with both opponents looking down on him.  
The panther started walking, victorious, towards the wounded bunny, who had a paw on her chest to block the blood from leaking. And by the looks of it, with a red pool already forming on the ground under her, it wasn't working much.  
\- So, this is the infamous officer Hopps. Pride of the police department, first bunny on the force, hero of Zootopia, and so on, and so on.- He knelt beside her, not even bothering in pointing her with the gun anymore.- Look at you now, "hero". You should have stayed in your carrot farm. Here, you are only a cute stuffed mammal.- The wolf and cheetah laughed at this. But not even the panther saw the smile on the bunny's face.  
\- Don't call me "cute"- Said, not grimacing in pain anymore.  
As if on call, Nick took a dart from his sleeve and pierced the wolf's leg with, who winced in pain before collapsing. The sound alerted the other two, who didn't see Judy stand up, grab the dart gun and shoot the cheetah with it.  
That made the panther look at Judy once again, realizing the trick, and tried to punch her, but Nick had already jumped over him and used his legs to choke him and his arms to blind his sight.  
Judy used that distraction to pull another dart from her pouch and stabbed the criminal, who felt the weakening effects.  
\- You... tricked... me.- Managed to say before losing consciousness.  
\- It's called a hustle, sweetheart.- Recited Judy while cleaning the tomato sauce from her uniform, barely moments before groups of officers stormed into the building, only to find the two friends, mostly unharmed, and the four criminals asleep on the floor.  
  
**I am enjoying every moment with Nick, both at work and in our free time. We hang out and eat together, go to the movies or just chat at home with take-out food on our hands. He helped me find a new apartment close to him and move out of the old one, he has come with me to Bunnyburrow to meet my family and he was with me the first time I got shot and took care of me, physically and emotionally, until I recovered.  
** I spend almost every waking moment with him, and I treasure each of those moments. And that, I think, is my problem.  
  
The four criminals pawcuffed were led to the police cars to be taken to the ZPD's cells until their trial. Behind them were Judy and Nick, the second caressing carefully his face, which hurt from the punch he received from the wolf. It was starting to swell, but it wasn't too bad. It just hurt.  
\- You think I can convince Chief Bog to give me vacations to recover from this?  
Judy laughed, knowing how improbable that was.- Unless you want to spend two weeks doing paperwork, I suggest you don't try. And we both know how much you like that. In fact, I take it back: tell him. Maybe he will make you write our reports and then I will have some free time.  
He smirked, the same way he always does, like he was enjoying that banter, which he was.  
\- Sly bunny.  
\- Dumb fox.- She replied, smiling at him while jumping on the car other officers had brought from where they had left it.  
\- You know you love me.- Continued Nick, this inside joke being almost everyday's bread and personal pleasure of the duo.  
\- Do I know that?- Judy faked thinking about it before answering, looking directly into Nick's green eyes.- Yes, yes I do.  
  
**Yes, yes I do.  
I really do.**


	2. Consequences

\- What were you two thinking? You should have reported the location of the drug dealers and waited for the reinforcements, not just get in there and risk your lifes against an armed, bigger and very dangerous group!  
The idea of asking Chief Bogo vacations to recover from the punch disappeared from Nick's mind the moment they got into the buffalo's office. He had seen the Chief mad before, he even was the reason for it sometimes, but this was a whole new level.  
\- Sir, if I may...- Started Judy by his side, but was interrupted by the larger mammal.  
\- No, you may not, Hopps! This is inexcusable! You are not part of the SWAT, you were not even part of this case to begin with. You were exposing your lifes! This specific group is very organized, very aggressive...  
\- And we took this group down by ourselves.- Interrupted Nick this time, with his signature smile on his face.- I believe that counts for something.  
The buffalo was showing how much patience he really had by not suspending Nick immediately. Being cut off mid-sentence by the fox, who still was a regular officer and had worked for the ZPD not even for a tenth the time the Chief had, was way out of line.  
\- You don't want to know what that counts for, Wilde.- Said very low and softly, which had never preceded to anything good.- There is a procedure for very good reasons, and one of them is to ensure that everyone gets back to their houses and families.  
Nick was about to reply to that, but both a warning nudge to his elbow by a scared Judy and the sight of his boss standing up made him reconsider.- What would you have done if Officer Hopps here was ACTUALLY shot and died in that storehouse? That was a very dangerous stunt you pulled out! What would you have said to her family, which I happen to know consist of almost three hundred members? I understand you even go there on occasion, so what would you say to her parents?  
Nick lowered his eyes and ears, understanding the situation. Judy looked at him, wanting to intervene, but she didn't dare to do so. It was obvious that Chief Bogo wanted to make a point clear for nick. Nick had gone with her some months back to her parents house and met all her family, who were very happy to meet her partner, the one she had been talking so much about. It was a low punch, but it seemed that Nick accepted the truth behind it.  
Still, she thought it was a little too far, for her taste.  
\- You were outnumbered and undergeared for this. When you are found in that situation, you wait, you stay safe, and if things turn out for the worst, you run. There will always be chances to get criminals, there will always be criminals for that matter; but good cops are hard to come by.  
The Chief let that sink in the officers's heads before sitting down again, his voice raising to normal volume.- There will be a disciplinary measure imposed on you two. You will be informed as soon as a decision is made. Dismissed.

...

\- Wow, that was intense. I've never seen Chief Bogo like that before.- Said Nick once they were out of the office and walking to the exit to check out, their shift finished half an hour ago.  
\- Neither have I.- Replied Judy.- He was right, though. We should have waited.  
\- And let those guys escape? Carrots, we just helped arrest a single branch form a very corrupt tree. For a while, there will be less drugs on the streets. I think that is reason enough to take some risks. It's what we work for, to protect people.  
\- I know, Nick, and I agree. I feel better knowing that. But...- She couldn't go on. That speech from their boss made her think: what would she do if Nick was shot down? And she didn't't mean about having to tell a hypothetical family member, but literally what would SHE do if she lost Nick.  
\- But? What is it, Fluff?  
She shook her head, and smiled.- Nothing, it's ok.- She replied, not wanting him to discover what was inside her head.- Let's go get a bite. You are paying this time, if I'm not mistaken?  
Nick knew her too well. For a moment, she seemed sad and deep in thought. It was obviously not ok. What happened inside that office did touch some gear inside her.  
\- Actually, it's your turn.- The fox acted like he didn't see anything and just played along.- Remember that yesterday you forgot your wallet at home and I had to pay.  
\- Oh, right.- It was true, just not the whole truth. When she got ready to get out with him, she got a different purse she bought that day that matched her outfit. She wanted to get Nick's attention, and she mostly did when it was time to pay the bill and she couldn't find her wallet. Her fur barely could hide her blushing, and the fox's laughter wasn't helping at all.  
\- Although you can forget your wallet again anytime you want.- Said the fox, and Judy was ready for whatever joke he was about to make. Any joke but that one.- As long as I get to see you blushing like that again, that is. I could almost warm myself up standing beside you.  
The bunny stared at him angrily, pink tainting her face.- Nick! That was very embarrassing for me! I literally wanted to dig a hole and never come out!  
\- I could tell. And that looked very cute on you-AUCH!- The punch he received on his shoulder made clear he had gone too far this time. The C word was a risky one to use on her in her presence.  
\- Dumb fox!- said the infuriated bunny, walking away from him. Internally, she DID like that he called her cute, though. Just a little. But she wouldn't let him see the smile the compliment had formed on her face.  
Smirking, Nick went after her. It seems he was going to pay for the meal again.

...

It always made him very anxious walking down that hallway. He knew what was in the room at the end, and he had never walked out of there with a good memory. But he had no choice: the two muscled tigers at each of his sides were making sure of that.  
Once in front of the wooden door, one of the bodyguards knocked, waited a few seconds and opened it, pushing the poor ferret in. There were only two light sources inside: one, a big chandelier with several candles on a table at the other side of the room, softly illuminating an armchair from behind, where his occasional employer sat covered in shadows. The second light came from a lamp just over him, marking very clearly where he was, who he was and blinding him from his immediate surroundings.  
\- Speak.- Ordered the voice in front of him, calmly.  
\- Ridge's group has been detained. Someone grassed their hideout up.  
\- Who?  
\- No idea. But it had to be someone close to them. Not only did they knew the where, but also the when.  
\- You mean we have a snitch among us?  
\- Looks like it.  
The mammal was silent for a moment, thinking, before asking more.- Anyone escaped?  
\- Five managed to get out of there, including Ridge. But two cops saw them running and followed them to the storehouse in Kalving. They got captured there.  
\- BY TWO COPS?- Yelled the figure, suddenly standing up. The ferret felt very small, way smaller than he already was compared to his boss.- Give me the names.  
The smaller mammal swallowed before answering.- Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. They are unmistakable. A bunny and a fox.  
A low growl resonated in the room, putting the ferret's nerves on edge. The bigger silhouette began pacing up and down the room, supposedly deep in thought. At some point, he seemed to remember who else was there.- Go.  
The ferret didn't need to be told twice and left when the door opened behind him. The door closed a moment after he got out, but not before hearing his boss's voice one last time, making every hair on his body to stand on end.- Get everything ready. We are going to have guests soon.

...

\- Oh, come on, Nick. It wasn't that bad!  
The fox gazed for a second to the bunny driving the police car, with obvious bad mood in his face. The bunny, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy herself.  
\- Will you please drop it, Carrots?  
\- But why? The vixen that took our orders last night flirted with you every time she came to our table, and when we finished and started leaving, she gave you her number. That is not a big deal.  
\- Then why are you laughing about it since last night if it's not?  
\- Because it was extremely hilarious to see you turn her down. I would have taken you for the ladies mammal, I expected you to have experience with females other than me. But you barely could say a word without stuttering. Your fur even seemed to be glowing red!  
A frustrated growl was all she got from her partner, and she was trying to stop her laugh to keep coming out. After how much he had been exploiting the forgotten wallet thing the day before, this was a nice way of turning the tables.  
Also, she was very jealous during those flirtations from the vixen last night. Seeing Nick turn her down felt like fireworks to Judy. The good mood she was in still lasted that morning.  
\- All units, there is a possible 8-21 in Ramian Str 35, fourth floor A. Units close to the location, please respond.- The voice of Clawhauser interrupted the moment through the radio. Nick took this as an opportunity to put this issue with the vixen to rest.  
\- Officers Wilde and Hopps responding. We are a block away and proceed to the location.- Said while turning the police lights and siren on.  
\- Officers Wolfred and Grizzoli also responding and joining as backup, ETA 2 minutes.- sounded through the radio.  
\- Roger that. Out.- Responded Nick, hanging the speaker.- Forced entry into a home. That's a first on that street. Never heard of it happening before. Its mostly a canine neighborhood, they respect each other's territories.  
\- There is always a first, even for the bad things, sadly.- Said the bunny, parking the car and turning off the siren, leaving the lights on.- I'm glad I could see your first time turning down a girl.- Added with a mischievous smile, to which Nick groaned.  
The main door to the building was open, so they came in and started climbing up the stairs.  
\- He said fourth, right?  
\- Yep. Let's go.- Responded the bunny, already some steps ahead.  
When they got to the third floor, they could clearly hear fighting noises coming from the floor above them. They hurried up and followed the sounds to an open door to their left.  
\- ZPD! Come out with paws in the air!- Shouted Judy peeking inside through the door. The noises stopped, but no one came out. Behind her, he heard Nick grabbing his dart gun, which she mimicked, before standing to the other side of the door, checking inside. With a sign of his paw, announced a clear path for her to go in, he entering behind her.  
After the entrance hall, they walked through the hall, passing by two seemingly empty rooms and the kitchen, and into the living room.  
Without prior notice, Judy felt a hard blow on her neck and fell to the floor. Her vision blurry and sparkly, she tried to stand up, but her paws were being tied up on her back and a bag put over her head. All the while, she heard grunting and fighting, one of the voices being Nick's.  
\- JUDY! HOLD ON!  
\- NICK!  
Another blow, this time on the side of her head, took her consciousness away.


	3. Hanging on a thread

The first thing she noticed when she recovered consciousness was how much her head hurt. It was a pulsating pain that made her wince every time she moved her neck a bit.  
She opened her eyes and the fireplace in front of her was the only thing she could see. The rest of the room was behind her, and she couldn't move at all. The ropes on her legs and arms attached to the chair prevented her from that.  
The sound of a door opening draw her attention, followed by some steps coming in her direction and then the door closed.  
\- Who are you?- Asked, trying to turn her head just enough to see whoever was behind her.  
The reply came in the form of a hand grabbing the chair and pushing it so close to the fire the fur in her feet and legs was burned in a second, which made her panic and tried without success to get away. And the skin would have been next to burn to ashes if the hand hadn't pulled her away to her prior position. Still, her legs hurt a lot.  
\- You don't get to ask questions here, farmgirl. I am not here to ask you anything either.- Said a low voice behind her. By the strength of it, it had to be a mammal of medium size.  
Her analysis was stopped by a punch in her right cheek, which made her literally fly a meter away and land on her side. Her vision was a blur and her mind felt numb, incapable of thinking anything beside how much that hurt. Added to the radiating warm feeling on her right half of the face, she felt a sharp pain under her skin. A groan had barely made it out of her mouth when she was restored to vertical position and slapped on the other cheek. A succession of heavy hits connected in her face and stomach, not letting Judy even enough time to prepare for the next.  
Every hit added a new level of pain to her body. She had received many hard hits during her training at the academy, and she knew beatings had to hurt, she had to get used to being hit in this job. Criminals don't let themselves get arrested without a fight, and she had to trade punches and kicks from time to time. But this was way more than she had expected, more than her body could accept.  
After a minute or so, an eternity for the bunny, it stopped. Her tormentor went again behind her, pacing up and down slowly. Judy couldn't even keep her head straight. Many drops of blood had stained the floor under her. Her beautiful amethyst eyes were almost closed by the swollen eyelids, the normally pink and wiggly nose was also swollen and bloody, her face had deep blunt wounds and she even was missing two teeth. The stomach felt almost worst. It was like they shredded everything inside her and started boiling her from the inside. Several times she coughed blood and had a hard time breathing in.  
\- W...why?- Managed to say, only to get kicked on the back and landing on her face this time. A feet turned her on her back, and now she could see who was making her suffer so much. He was a white tiger, a big one, very muscular. He seemed to be in his forties, maybe a bit younger but hard to tell at this point. He wore a red silk shirt under a business jacket. His face was calm, not showing neither disgust or enjoyment, what someone would cal a "business face".  
\- I remember saying that you don't get to ask questions.- Said the tiger, not raising his voice at all. How could someone be that evil without any sign of... anything in his voice? Rage, enjoyment, frustration... Nothing at all. For him, it was just like taking out the trash.  
\- Where... is... Nick?- Another punch, this time in the gut, making her cough a few times.  
\- It seems you don't learn. Alright, I will concede a bit of info. Your partner is not here. His time will come after we finish with you. But first, he will be worried sick of what is happening to you. He will look for you, non-stop, taking risks to get any possible clue of your whereabouts. And when he finds you and can see what is waiting for him, then it will be his turn.  
The ringtone of a phone sounded in the other side of the room. The tiger stood up and went there to answer.  
\- Yes? Already? Well, it can't be helped. We are done here. Resist two more minutes so we can leave and then run. We'll meet later.  
The sound of a gun being loaded got to Judy's ears and panicked again, fear rushing inside her along with the pain. She saw the tiger standing over her again and pointing her with the gun.  
\- Don't worry, it has a small caliber. I want you to die slowly, maybe even be found on the verge of dying just to be lost moments after.  
The gun shot once, twice... The familiar feeling of the bullets piercing her body cursed through her. Only this time she couldn't even try to stop the bleeding, she was still tied up. Her life was abandoning her.  
She heard him leaving through the door. Then she could hear more shooting, but like very far away. Maybe the ZPD got knowledge of this place sooner than that tiger expected and were coming for her. But sadly not soon enough.  
At least Nick was ok. He would be, she knew that. The others would protect him until that bastard got caught. That was all that mattered.  
The only thing she regretted was not telling her feeling to Nick. Well, that and not spending the rest of her life with him. Going to work with him every day, arresting criminals as a team; going out to eat together or to the movies, he wanting always to see horror movies, which she did not like; confessing their love someday, sharing a kiss on the street, not caring about the world around them; sleeping together, hugging each other, like afraid of losing their other half in their sleep; waking every day by his side, watching him asleep until he woke up too and smile looking at each other; cooking together, maybe he would throw something at her, starting a food fight, laughing and ending on the floor kissing each other; maybe, if nature allowed them to, have kids and watch them grow...  
Now none of that would happen. Tears escaped from her amethyst eyes, witnesses of her feelings. She would only wish to hear his voice again, before she was gone for good. Treasure the memory of him saying her name one last time. But that was impossible. She was feeling already weak. The blood barely leaking anymore. She couldn't feel any part of her body. Only cold. Her eyes wouldn't keep open, despite her wanting to hold on, just another minute, another second even.  
\- JUDY!  
A familiar voice boomed from behind her, followed by hurried footsteps. Nick's face appeared over her, looking terrified and worried.- Oh my goodness, Judy. What have they... Let me help you.- He pushed Judy to her side, which made her groan in pain.- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, give me a second and I'l cut this ropes... now!- He freed her and helped her lay on the floor, horrified of her state.- Oh, god, Judy, what have they done? The blood... I must stop the blood... NEED HELP HERE, BRING A MEDIC, NOW! Don't worry, Judy, I stopped the bleeding, you are gonna be ok, you are gonna be ok. Don't you dare leave me, Judy, you hear me? Help is on the way, I got you, I got you. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. So just hold on, please.  
Through her swollen eyelids she could see Nick's face. She had never seen him like that. He would never let others see that they got to him, it was his way of protecting himself from the world. He only opened to her and let his anger, frustration or joy show. Now he was crying, his tears falling on her face, not capable of knowing what to do to help her. He was worried about her.  
\- N...Nick.- Managed to whisper before her last strength left her.  
\- No no no no no no NO! JUDY! WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES, PLEASE! JUDY!

...

Warm. She felt... warm. Protected. Something felt uncomfortable down her throat, but aside that she felt good and safe. Her head was spinning, making her dizzy. Sounds were coming and going, she couldn't make any sense of them. She couldn't open her eyes either. So, she just let herself sleep again.

...

Several voices brought her back awake. Still, she wasn't able to make out the words, just that they felt familiar... and angry. She focused on them and her mind seemed to register them better.  
\- ...were supposed to be with her! You were supposed to protect her!  
\- I know, Mr Hopps. But I...  
\- Don't say another word, fox! Not a single one! This is all your fault!  
\- Mr Hopps, please, remain calm. Officer Wilde is the reason we managed to get to your daughter while she still was alive. What has happened...  
\- Don't you start now with your excuses! You are her boss, you are also responsible for this! Do you have any idea of...  
\- Stu! She is awake! She is trying to open her eyes!  
\- Oh my gosh, Judy! It's me, dad. Please, open you eyes, everything is fi-wait wait wait wait, darling, no...

...

This time her eyes did open, even if only a little. It was dark, and Judy feared that she may be blind until she saw the moonlight coming in through the window. Slowly at first, she started recognizing the things around her. Even in the dark, she could see two figures sitting together against the wall in front of her. She smiled understanding that those two were her parents, but that smile costed her some pain. A regular beep somewhere over her told her she was in a hospital. Then she remembered what happened and the beeping sound became faster as so did her heart. The tiger, the dark room, the continuous beating... She wanted to shout and run away, forgetting for a moment that she was safe in a hospital. Her body wouldn't move, her voice wouldn't make any sound louder than a whimper.  
But that was enough.  
\- Judy! Judy, is ok, you are safe, you are ok. I'm here, I'm with you.  
She looked at her right side and found Nick, grabbing her paw and caressing her face.  
\- Relax, everything is fine. You are safe, it's over.  
Her heartbeat became slower gradually, the beep from the machine going to normal. Nick was with her and he was ok. They didn't get to him.  
\- Nick...  
\- Shh, don't talk, your throat is still sore from the tube. Go back to sleep. You need to recover. I'll be here, I promise.  
That was all she needed, all she would ever need. So, she closed her ayes again.

...

-...even after all you have said. You are not to blame here, Wilde. There is no reason for this.  
\- Maybe not for you, Chief.  
Voices from just outside the room awoke Judy, who opened her eyes. Compared to previous times, she felt a lot better, but still weak. Her body felt very heavy and the bright sunlight coming in through the window made her head hurt.  
She looked away, to the door where the voices where coming from. There she could see a too familiar red bushy tail, though instead or raised it was limp on the floor.  
\- No one is blaming you, dammit! Even the Hopps admitted it the other day, haven't they? You can't do this to yourself.  
\- I have to. Please, just do it. I'll go sign the papers when you have them.  
The fox got into the room and, at the sight of Judy's been awake, his face turned into one full of joy as he came closer.  
\- Hey, Fluff. Glad you decided to come back.  
\- How... long?  
\- Well you have been in coma for 50 years. Actually, I am Nick's grandson, Julius Phibeus Rubeus Arceus Nicodemus Wilde the third.- The laughter from Judy didn't came as strong as she would have liked, but seemed to please Nick.- Yeah, grandpa though you would love my name. You should meet my father, he needs 10 minutes to go through his full name.  
\- Please, punch your 'grandpa' on the shoulder for me when you see him.  
\- Will do.- Replied the fox. He leaned forward and hugged Judy carefully.- I'm glad you are back, Carrots.  
\- I'm glad to be back.- Answered her when he moved back to look at her. A hoofstep drew her attention to the door, just in time to see the back of a buffalo going away.- How are things going?  
\- Well, we invented flying cars. Pretty neat. No more traffic on the streets, the kids can play ball around wherever they want.  
\- Nick.- Interrupted the bunny with a serious look on her face, which made his smile fade.  
\- Almost everyone of them escaped. We only managed to arrest two. They are behind bars right now, back at the ZPD. Trial is in 2 months.  
\- Their boss?  
\- No idea. We don't even know who he is, so we can't even try track him down and keep an eye on him to get proofs of his involvement.  
\- He is a white tiger. Quite big. I couldn't see much of his face, sorry.- She added, turning her face away.  
\- Hey, don't be. No reason for that. With that info we can narrow things down. We will get him, and he will spend the rest of his life in prison. The whole ZPD is after him. Even Clawhauser wanted to get a dart gun and go give him a piece of his mind himself, true story. Chief Bogo had to put order in there a few times.  
\- I'm sure he didn't like to do that.  
\- Of course not. He wanted to grab a rocket launcher and start destroying buildings until that guy came out shaking in fear, but he had to keep appearances.  
New laughs, this time some pain came along, focusing her mind on that.- What about me? How much damage?  
Nick hesitated and took her paw in his, for comfort..- Judy, you don't need to worry about that. Just rest and...  
\- Please.  
He looked about to deny her her wish, but nodded.- One cracked cheekbone, two missing teeth, several fissures on both jaws, broken nose, three broken ribs, many deep wounds and trauma to your face, blunt trauma to your abdomen and chest, two bullet wounds on right lung and stomach, internal bleeding, first degree burns of your feet... The doctors operated on you for nearly a day. Your heart stopped beating twice, too much stress.  
\- Sweet cheese and crackers.  
\- Yep, you scared us big time. But we will let that slip for now. As long as you are ok, we won't mind.- Assured him with a smile, to which she replied with one of her own.  
\- Thank you, Nick.  
\- Don't mention it.  
She went serious again. She needed to know all the facts.- What happened at that apartment when they got me?  
Nick sighed, obviously he didn't want to talk about it.- It was a trap for us, or you more specifically. A tiger and a lion were hiding, one on the living room, that was the one that attacked you, and another behind the door of the first room. While the first knocked you out, the other took me from behind and we began to wrestle. It took me a while to get him off me, but you were already gone when I did. I ran back to the car, meeting Delgato and Wolfred outside, who saw a tiger with a bag driving away. Delgato forced me to stay put while Wolfred followed that car from a distance. Between the two of us we arrested the lion and took him to ZPD. There, Wolfred told us by radio where you had been taken. We formed a rescue squad along with the SWAT and went to that building. Almost every officer of the precint was there.  
That was it. Everyone had gone out of their ways to help her. She started crying, thankful to everyone. She would be dead if they hadn't come, risking their lives to save hers.  
\- Easy there. Shhh. It's ok, let it all out. You bunnies, really. I keep forgetting how emotional you all are.  
\- Dumb fox.  
He got into the bed by her side, being careful not to pull any of the IV, and embraced her. For a couple of minutes, only the soft crying of the bunny sounded in the room, slowly receding until she calmed down.  
\- Thank you, partner.- She said burying her face in his chest, and she felt him tense up.- What's wrong?  
-I, eh...- He broke the embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, guilt clearly in his face.- Actually, I...  
\- OH MY GOODNESS, JUDY!  
The sensible rabbit ears and the until then mild headache made Judy whine in pain with that high-pitched yell from her mother, followed by a hug from her and a second later her father at the other side.  
\- Judy, you are finally awake! Oh, thank the heavens you are alright.  
Even though she was glad to see her parents, she felt somewhat worried to see a red and bushy tail disappearing through the door.


	4. Coping

The lynx ran as if his worst foe was following him. His lungs felt like they were on fire from running, but he was not going to get caught. He had just robbed the bank and shot two guards, and the pals he started that operation with were on their way to a cell because of a mistake he made. If he got caught, it would be prison for him. He would probably end with the others there. And they would not be pleased.

So, he was running, away from the couple that was following him. Especially that rabbit. Of course he knew about her. "Hero of Zootopia" and some other crap. But the only important thing about her at the moment was that she and her partner were what stood between him and a very long vacation.

\- FREEZE!- He heard her shout behind him. As if.

He got into a park on his right, passing through several kids playing with a ball and scaring their mothers. At the other side, he jumped over a fence, crossed the street and got into a dark alley. The robber knew this area like the back of his paw. It would only take a few calculated turns, climbing up some emergency ladders to a roof, a few jumping to other roofs, down to the street again and just let the crowd there celebrating some parade do the hiding for him.

A smile formed on his face. He could almost taste the Bullbon he would drink that night to celebrate.

...

\- He's getting away! You have any plan, Hopps?

The bunny didn't reply or even showed any sign that she heard her partner at all. She just kept running.

\- Come on, Hopps, talk to me! We must stop him!- Insisted the male officer, with the same results.- Dang it!

With a hard turn to his right, he left Judy be the only one in pursuit. She didn't care.

After turning right at the end of the alley, the perp got into a bar, directly to the kitchen and looking for the back door, given everyone there the scare of their lives. She followed, avoiding the pans and pots he was throwing at her in an attempt of slowing her down.

Once outside, in the back alley, he was nowhere to be found. He could have gone left or right, so she took her dart gun out and went left. She heard a noise above her and saw him running up an emergency ladder. A curse escaping her lips, she ran after him, jumping 4 steps at a time, to which the robber sped up, his advantage running shorter every second.

He wasted no time on the roof at the end of the stairs and just jumped to the other building three meters away, managing to get there with a very short marging for error. A satisfied grin on his face, thinking that he was safe, disappeared when the bunny jumped too and to his side with ease barely a second later.

Without time even for surprise, he let the bag on the ground and tried to protect himself from the flurry of hits she was launching to him. Somehow, he managed to kick her in the gut, making her groan in pain, and over the edge of the roof... almost. She was literally hanging on one paw, but still there.

With a smile and allowing himself to laugh for her to hear, the lynx took again the bag and jumped two more roofs and down the stairs inside the building. At the ground floor, he looked up and she wasn't following yet.

\- Haha! I did it! Suck it cop!- he said opening the main door and walking out... to the clenched paw of her partner. In the second he was disoriented, he found himself already pawcuffed and face down on the floor.

\- You... have the... right to... wait 'till... I catch my... breath.

A minute later, Judy came out of the same door, out of breath and surprised to find the thief on the ground and her partner over him. His paw on the radio receiver hinting that he had already asked for backup, a little smile on his face.- How...

\- Lucky guess. I went another way when we separated. I ended finding all this crowd here, probably his way of giving us the slip, and just waited.

\- You should have come with me.- Said the bunny, looking very angry.- We could have arrested him on the roof I almost fell of. You left me to go after him alone.

\- You were going after him alone from the beginning.- Replied him, losing his smile.- You didn't want to play as a team, and I am not as fast as you are. Running with you or waiting by the bank he robbed would be exactly the same. He would have escaped hiding in this crowd if I hadn't decide to keep my mind on the job instead of acting out of pride and anger.

She looked at her partner, frustration in her face. Then sighed and admitted defeat. He was right, of course.

\- Good job, Grizzoli.

The white wolf smiled again and winked at her.

...

A unit arrived a couple of minutes later, enough for the bunny and wolf to recover. In that unit was also Chief Bogo, who got out of the car, looking worried at Judy.

Grizzoli pulled the robber up and got him inside the car. He was about to say something to the buffalo but he shushed him and made him follow elsewhere. Judy felt betrayed by her boss. He wanted to know about her performance, if she was fit both physically and mentally, without her listening, again. She had been already two months back on the job after four recovering. She wanted to get back the moment she got out of the hospital, but Bogo wouldn't have it.

"- You are not going to even set eyes on the ZPD until you are 100% healed. This is the second time you have been shot, and this time you almost don't tell the tell. I am glad you feel better and ready, but I can see you still wince every time you bend down or lift something heavier than a book. Until the Doc says you are good for duty, you will do as he says. No, Hopps, this is final. I'm not allowing you to roam the streets with unhealed injuries, that is a danger both to you and others as well. Don't make me call your parents to take care of you, and believe me that I will do so if you force me."

When the doctor was finally satisfied with her recovery, she went directly to ZPD to start right away, but what she found waiting for her were piles of paperwork to do in her cubicle. Bogo didn't want to meet with her when she tried to discuss it with him.

And now, after nearly a month of indoor work and, thank goodness, another at the streets, he was still going behind her back, treating her like her first day in Zootopia, when nobody though she would be a real cop.

No, she corrected herself, now it was even worst. He didn't knew what she was capable of back then, but now he did! She had solved many cases after the Nighthowllers incident! And now, he wouldn't even let her see the progress on the drug dealer's case. She wanted to see if any info on the white tiger had been discovered, but she was denied access to that case file.

Chief Bogo and Grizzoli finished their conversation and, while the chief got inside the car and drove away, the wolf came back to Judy with a smile.

\- Come on, let's get the car and check out. The Chief has given us the rest of the day free. We will write the report tomorrow.

She got up and started walking in the direction of the bank, where their car was.

\- Whatever.

The canine sighed. He had been her partner for almost three days now and still she wouldn't consider him as that. She would instead try to do everything by herself and him away. Interacting with her was very different from before she got shot, and if things didn't change soon... Well, it would get pretty bad. She could even lose her job.

...

Considering how fast they had been running after the lynx, it seemed to take forever to get back to the car. Judy giving him the silent treatment wasn't helping either. He was also a quiet wolf, he liked to let his mind wander off in silence. Problem was that would not help his partner.

When they got to their car, it was getting dark. He sat in the driver's seat while Judy on the copilot's.

\- Well, glad this day is almost over. I can't wait to lay on the couch and relax for a while. What is your plan, Hopps?

She didn't respond. Taking a peek, he saw her looking through the window, her head resting on her paw against the glass.

\- You hungry? We could get something to eat. I know a nice place down in Baker Str. Do you want to try it? I've tried the salad there and they are great. Ironically, bread is not so good.

Still nothing.

\- Ooookey. What about I call the guys and we go out to drink? Francine wanted to tell everybody about the latest gossip around, and Clawhauser is DYING to show us a video of Gazelle that just came up. You coming?

Not even a twitch of her ears.

\- Ok, screw this!- Said pulling over and hitting the brakes so hard Judy ended down the seat.

\- What is wrong with you?- Asked the bunny, visibly mad. But not as much as Grizzoli was.

\- You are what's wrong, Hopps. YOU! We have been parters for 3 days, and you have been ignoring me except to yell at me! You are a pain in the ass, irresponsible, irrational, totally unprofessional and an idiot to everybody around you!

Judy was aback. Grizzoli was known for never picking up a fight, ever. Didn't matter what happened, he would just laugh and let the other let out some steam before intervening, now safely. He could get serious, like before, but nothing like this.

\- You've had three partners before me this last month. Three! Leonmane couldn't take your bad attitude anymore, Higgins was tired of you not working with him as a team and the new rookie ended up depressed of how much you criticized him. No one in the ZPD wants to partner with you now, Hopps! They are afraid of you! Even Chief Bogo doesn't know what do you about you!

She turned to look away, not wanting to face him. Of course she knew all that. Everybody avoided her inside the building whenever they could. Even Clawhauser, the friendly cheetah on the front desk, now treated her like a bomb about to explode.

\- You have created a bad environment wherever you went, making very sure nobody would go even a little close to you. You wanted to be left alone? There you go, that is the way!- The wolf went on, obviously wanting to say all that for a while.- And the worst part is that I know that is not the Judy Hopps I know. We all know!

Judy looked back at him. He was not angry, he looked more sad than anything.

\- Grizzoli, what...

\- Everybody in the ZPD knows how is the real Judy Hopps, the one that came one day, all happy and sparkly in her first day, just experiencing what has been her dream all her life, to be a cop. We all thought you wouldn't be lasting even a week. A little bunny among us, bigger mammals? Unheard of! Yet you cracked the Nighthowlers case only with the help of a frigging fox! In two days! We couldn't do it in two weeks, for crying out loud! And you just come waltzing in and slap us in our muzzles, reminding us that looks can deceive. You became one of us, Hopps. Some like me are lucky to be even your friends. We trust you. I trust you. For better or worse, you ARE my partner. And just as everybody has been trying to before, I want to help you. What can I do to get your real self back?

\- Partners don't walk away.

The words came out in almost a whisper, but the wolf got them easily. He sat straight on the seat and let out a sigh.

\- We are talking about Nick now, aren't we?

She didn't need to answer that. Her tears where doing it for her.

...  
**Flashback**

...

\- HE HAS DONE WHAT?

Grizzoli took a step back. Even in a hospital bed, having been shot and not able to walk yet, Judy seemed very capable of beating the crap out of him. He had just passed by to see how Judy was and it seems he said something he shouldn't.

Luckily for the white wolf, a sound at the door draw the attention of the smaller bunny. Nick was in the doorway, a bouquet full of roses in his hands, but visibly about to start running away for his life if the situation demanded it.

\- Hello, Carrots! I see you are better today.- Said with a smile on his face, one that was trembling at the sight of Judy.

\- You asked Chief Bogo for a transfer?- She questioned him, many emotions mixing in her face: Surprise, sadness, disbelief, anger... all feeling like knives to the fox.

\- Judy, I...

\- Why did you keep that as a secret? It seems everybody down at ZPD knew but me!

Nick glanced towards Grizzoli, who was muttering "I'm sorry" in Nick's direction, apologetically.

\- Judy, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to discover it like this.

\- What did you want, then? That I went to the precint, healed and ready to start working again, happy to be with you once again, to find that, oh, surprise, YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD?

\- No, Judy, that's not it. I...

\- Please, Nick, tell me what it is. Why do you want to go away?

The fox just couldn't look at her. He visibly was feeling guilty. He tried several times to say something, but his voice never came out. All the while, Judy's tears were falling to the blanket.

\- I'm sorry.- Said Nick before turning tail and leaving the room, the flowers falling to the floor.

\- No, please! Nick, come back, please! Don't go! Nick!

...

...

A couple of weeks later, Clawhauser picked her up in the hospital to take her home. She was still going to need therapy in the hospital, but there was no reason to remain there.

The cheetah helped her go up the stairs to where is apartment was, but when they got to her door, she looked to the one in front of her's: Nick's apartment.

Without thinking twice, she walked there and started banging at the door with her fist, asking for the fox to come out and talk to her. But no answer came out. Clawhauser told her that Nick had moved out too.

Judy couldn't stop herself from crying in the middle of the hallway. His friend had to lift her up and get her inside her place and leave her on the bed, letting her rest. He stayed outside, not daring to leave and let his friend completely alone.

...  
**End of flashback**

...

There was a silence between Grizzoli and Judy, while the sounds of the city started to go quieter as the traffic slowed down and dispersed, the people went back to their homes and every store closed their gates.

\- I just want to know why.- Said the bunny, her voice cracked with sadness.- Why would he want to go away? Leave me, leave the ZPD, his home, his friends... I though he was my partner, my friend. We spend every waking hour together. We ate together, watch movies, went to Gazelle's concerts. I trusted him with everything I had, even my life if it went down to that. When I was in that room, been beaten up, I only thought of him, if he was safe, if he could handle the other guy. When he found me, and I thought I was going to die, I couldn't be happier, I got a last look at him, I could hear his voice one last time. Even when I woke up in the hospital he was there. He has been always there! Why would he leave me now?

She started crying, every emotion bottled up the last months pouring out at once. She needed Nick by her side, telling her everything was going to be ok, patting her head, hugging her reassuringly.

But he wasn't there.

\- You really do love him, don't you?

Judy looked surprised at Grizzoli, whose eyes where directed up front, but seemed not to be looking at anything in particular.

\- How did you...

\- Please, don't think yourself as a secret spy, holding great secrets for the government.- The wolf grinned at her.- Everyone knew it, since Nick got into the academy. You were always in contact with him, even at work; the only topic you could speak about was how good things were going for him there. When he actually got out and came in his first day, we all expected you would be jumping up and down like a bouncing ball. You said so yourself, you have been together almost every moment. We all could see the signals you were flashing, and we don't get how HE didn't.- He had to stop for a moment, since Judy was laughing very hard. It was the first time he has seen that in months.- Seriously, it was very frustrating going out with you guys after work and not see a single step forward in your relationship. We all were betting on "when" and "how" you would finally end up together, and, believe me, the pool grew to the point Chief Bogo had to intervene and provide a safe case for the money.

\- No, I don't believe that.- Said the bunny, trying to breathe again.

\- It's true! Wolf's word!

\- Ok, and what happened with all that money then? Who got it?

Grizzoli became serious again. Everything was going so well...

\- No one. I told you, everyone was rooting for you two to get together. When Nick was transferred, the money was given to the precint funds. It was the fair thing to do.

Judy's ears, which had been standing happy for the last minutes, dropped to her back. Silence fell over them again, the mood changing again for the worst.

Suddenly, Grizzoli smashed his paws on his face, as if preparing himself for something he wouldn't like.

\- I'm gonna get SO killed.

\- Why? What happened?

He looked back at her and sighed.- You know how you tried to get Nick's new address from the computer last month, right?

She nodded. She wanted to talk to him and beat the crap out of his mauled body for hurting her so much, but mostly talk. The problem came when the computer would not allow her to get it. His file was locked and only Chief Bogo could open it.

\- Well, that was obviously intended for you.- Continued the wolf.- But some of us have been keeping contact with him all this time. I have been to his new house even.

\- How do you know where he lives?

\- I was the one that helped him move out the old apartment and into the new one. He is close to the Police Precint of the district he lives in, that way he is close to work. The thing is, I have been asking him about this situation of you and him, but he never answered, always changed topic. But one day he got drunk and, well, let's just say that he can't control that silver tongue of his that good.

He searched the insides of his uniform with a paw and took something out, showing it to Judy.

It was a pen, shaped like a bone.

\- Seriously?- Asked mockingly the bunny, giggling.

\- Hey, you have one shaped like a carrot. Back off, will you?- The wolf tried to sound and look offended, but he couldn't stop smiling.- Or don't you want to listen?

\- It has a recorder too?- Judy was amazed by that.- Why did you get one?

\- You gave me the idea. Using yours as evidence against Bellwether proved that having one at hand is useful.- Replied the wolf, winking at her.- Anyway, hear this.

He pressed the button and a recorded voice of a drunk Nick came out, flipping Judy's heart.

-...Obviously, I didn't wanna leave, my life was perfect. But I had to. I was the one getting Carrots in trouble. I should have told her "no" every time she came up with a risky plan. We should have stayed outside that storehouse, and then everything would have gone perfectly. She wouldn't get kidnapped, beaten up or shot. It was my fault that happened, and I ain't gonna let her get hurt again. She's better off without me.

The recording stopped, leaving silence again in the car, only, this time, it was mostly needed. Judy needed to realize what those words meant. He didn't leave because he didn't want to be with her. He wanted to protect her. In the most stupid, selfish, misguided and heartbreaking way, but still.

\- Take me to him.

The wolf's eyes opened in surprise. That he did not expected.- Hopps, you know I can't do that. Chief Bogo locked that file so you couldn't get to him. If I take you there, or even tell you where he lives, I am going to be in much more trouble than I am already.

She didn't seem to listen. She just stared at him. She was a bunny, the ancestral meal of wolves like himself, but he felt like staring at a thousand angry bears about to maul him to death.

...

The car stopped at the end of the street, facing the houses at the side of the road across them. Grizzoli had taken her to the Meadowlands district. In Judy's mind, that was logic. Nick didn't like neither extreme cold nor heat, and here climate was very stable, much to the fox's taste.

\- Which one is?- Asked when she saw they weren't going any further. All the houses around looked the same, and even more so late at night, without barely any light. The street lamps didn't provide much to see.

\- That one over there.- Answered, pointing at the third to their right.

She got out of the car, not listening to her partner's plea to come back in. She needed to talk to him. She would tell him he shouldn't have done that for her, that he could come back to Downtown, to the old apartment, work back with her. They would argue, she was ready for that, but it would be worth it. As long as he was back.

The door opened, and she was still at the other side of the road. He heart lifted at the sight of Nick's red fur. She took one step forward... to suddenly freeze. Behind him was a vixen, also red like him, but a little darker. She was around his age and, she had to admit, very beautiful. They exchanged some words, smiling, their paws held and looking at each other in the eyes.

Then, they kissed.


	5. Storm

It was one of those days, when no one dared to go out to the streets. Not to work, to meet friends, to buy groceries... Everybody stayed at home.

Who in their right mind would go out in the middle of a storm?

Lightnings illuminated the darkened night, followed quickly by thunders. Water was not raining from the clouds anymore, that initial phase ended the previous day, when it could still be called "rain". Now it was like the whole city was under one gigantic waterfall. The storm was announced four days ago, so every mammal had enough time to prepare for three days of staying at home.

No one was worried about the storm, it wouldn't be the first one hitting Zootopia. Every grocery store in the city was prepared to meet the demands of the citizens, who got in, bought what they needed and left without any disturbance... Aside for the occasional kid separating from their parents in the crowd.

Houses where made sturdy, even the cheapest ones, foundations build to withstand this kind of things. The sewers would ensure that floods would never occur in the streets. Emergency refuges where made just in case, but it was just a precaution. Everyone felt save and secure.

Still, there were some places that had to be open and functioning even it that condition, or maybe because of it: hospitals, firefighters and, of course, police. Even with all the measures to provide safety during this kind of storms, something might happen: A power down, flooding inside houses, accidents... So a lot of professional individuals had to go to their posts in case anything happened and they had to intervene.

Except for Judy Hopps.

She hadn't gone to the station since the storm began. Chief Bogo had decided that it wasn't necessary to get every officer to do their shifts as usual, since even crime had to at least slow down during the storm. With only the essential personnel, making twelve hour shifts each, it would be enough to cover all necessities. And in case more people were needed, they would be called immediately to assist. That meant that each officer only had to attend to work once for the duration of the storm and stay in their own houses the rest of the time, as long as their phones were at paw.

The bunny, on the other hand, being a small mammal, was ordered off duty until the storm subsided. The reason Chief Bogo had given for that decision was that, in the event an emergency occurred, she wouldn't be able to help as much as the other officers. She understood. She had pr oven herself time and time again, starting in the academy training grounds, but even her had limits, and rains like this one was one of them. She couldn't run as fast because her feet would slip, and she wasn't strong enough if there was need for an emergency rescue.

That left her with too much time to deal with what was going on inside her. At work she just had to push her problems in and do whatever she had to, like pursue thieves, attend civilians in various needs, do paperwork... Whatever. It kept her occupied. She even got the rest of the officers there to relax around her again, since she wasn't behaving like a bomb about to explode anymore.

There, in her home, she didn't have that, that barrier that allowed her to live through the day without thinking anything besides work. Much like the weather outside her window, the bunny had a storm raging inside her but, unlike Zootopia, she didn't have any of the measures to keep her safe.

Two weeks had passed since she saw Nick kissing that vixen, and that image was embedded in her brain. The way they looked at each other, with complicity, a certain shyness, then the kiss, soft but long enough to know they had been seeing each other enough time.

She stared at them for a moment, before turning away, back to the car and told Grizzoli to drive her home. He didn't say anything, not even when they arrived to the front of her building and she got out. And during work the next days he never mentioned it either.

What would he say, anyway? The kind wolf already had helped her when she didn't deserve it. And he still did, trying to lift her mood a little very now and then with small jokes, telling her some gossips among other things. She appreciated that from him, even managed to make her smile a few times; but every time he did that, it painfully reminded her of Nick, of how she enjoyed his jokes and mannerisms.

What was so excruciating of that kiss? Why did that affect her so much? Of course she had feelings for Nick, and it hurt that he was with another woman, but why she felt so betrayed?

The more she though about it, the less sense it had. She had to remind herself that he had been single this whole time, they haven't been together, so he could be with whomever he wanted. That didn't help alleviate her aching heart at all. On the contrary, she felt worse, making her cry so much it hurt.

The bunny had plenty of opportunities to confess her feeling to Nick, but she just let time pass by, happy with simply staying beside him, taking him for granted. Every opportunity Judy had to make one step forward in their relationship was wasted. Maybe he didn't love her back, but, at least, she would know. And if he did, everything would have been different.

Now, it was over. Their time together had ended because of her hesitation, because she didn't want things to change, afraid that something could go wrong, that SHE would do something wrong. Her head had been full with "what if", that now seemed completely moot.

Thunders outside the windows seemed to agree with her, partaking in her internal turmoil. She hugged her legs and hid her face, sitting in the couch he had shared so many times with the fox, watching movies while eating take-out food, planning the trip to Bunnyburrow and the places she wanted to show him, helping Nick study for the final exams, tickling each other playfully after one of the fox's jokes or simply relaxing reading a book.

Now, it was a silent piece of furniture that Judy barely filled, alone in an apartment that had never seen one without the other: either he crashed on the couch after a long day or she was at his place. Even the bedroom projected beautiful memories of them as she finished recovering from her first time getting shot there, and Nick would let her do a single thing alone. He would cook for her, help her get dressed, tell her the last gossips on the precinct when he finished his shift. The bunny's favorite memory was the time the heat broke and they resorted to sleep together in her bed. Naturally, nothing had happened, but Judy was so nervous she couldn't sleep all night. But at least she had Nick with her, she allowed herself to stare at him while he slept and even used his fluffy tail as blanket.

All that was gone, leaving a void that she didn't know how to fill again. She wished he hadn't left through that hospital door.

He left through that door.

HE left!

She realized what the problem was, why it hurt so much. He had promised her he'd be with her. He did, on the hospital, in one of the times she woke up. Nick was supposed to be with her,he promised. And yet, he had left, because that dammed fox wanted to protect her and the only stupid way he though about to do so was leaving her.

\- Dumb fox.

...

\- According to the meteorologist, the storm will get to it's peak in about one hour, and will start it's descent in the early hours of tomorrow. It is advised to stay at home until it has subsided completely.

Nick smiled as he heard the radio in his car announce this Doomsday Storm, as some at work had started to call it, was still becoming stronger. He had just finished his emergency shift and was on his way home, tired of those boring 12 hours of doing paperwork. Since the Meadowlands district had less inhabitants than others and was more dedicated to agriculture and rural vacation, there weren't many thing to be worried about. If anything, some crops would be partially lost, but the city can compensate those loses. So, seeing as accidents were not a concern around, he was asked to assist catching up with the bureaucracy of the department.

He was planing on doing nothing more than read a book on the couch and watch TV all day. There wasn't anything else to do with that storm over their heads, it's not like he could hang out with the others at their usual pub.

Turning right, he got into his street. Or at least he though so, barely able to see much with so much rain hitting the front windshield of the car. A bump on the asphalt, however, confirmed he was almost home.

\- I must remember commenting about that so it gets fixed, I'm tired of bumping over it every time.

Locating his house, he drove in slowly and parked the car. He was getting ready to start running to the door when he saw someone in front of it. The wipers were off, so he couldn't see anything more than a silhouette. He got out of the car and froze there, surprised beyond believe. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of someone he never expected to see there.

Soaking wet from heat to toe, dressed with a purple flannel shirt and grey jeans and shivering was Judy, looking at him like she herself didn't understand why she was there.

\- What the hell are you doing here, Judy? Are you nuts? Were are in the middle of a storm!- He asked while coming closer to her.

The bunny didn't reply, she just kept staring at him.

\- Okay, let's leave questions for later. Come on in, I'll give you a towel.

He opened the door and pushed her inside before going himself further in and into a bathroom, grabbed two towels and going back to her.

\- Goodness, Judy, you are cold as ice! How long have you been outside? You are going to get sick.- He said covering her in one towel and rubbing her head, arms and legs with the other.- Crap, this won't do. You better take a hot shower. There is the bathroom, i'll look for something you can...

\- Why?

The fox stopped dead and looked directly to her, finding her gaze equally directed towards him.- Because you need to get warm again or you will...

\- Why?- She asked, louder are firmly this time.

He averted her eyes, those deep amethyst oceans that seemed capable of reading his soul if he didn't.

\- I'll take you home, we still have enough time. We shouldn't go out, but you shouldn't be here anyway.- He said, standing up and walking for the door, just before he felt Judy taking his hand and pulling him back.

\- In the hospital... You promised you would be there with me. Why did you leave, then?

\- Judy...

\- Answer me. Please.

For what felt like an eternity, Judy didn't even hear him breath, only the rain and thunders were confirming that time had not stop. He sighed, defeated.

\- The first time you got shot, I was very shaken up. Chief Bogo found me hiding in a corner of the crime scene, shortly after they took you to the hospital. I've been living in the streets for many years, I've seen guns fire in every direction, but not a single time I got shot, nor any of my colleges. For me, dodging bullets was just part of a day's work. And suddenly, my most important... friend gets shot in front of me. I just froze looking at you, with my paws pressing on the wound, your blood on my hands, your face full of pain...

Nick leaned against the door, facing his friend, though his eyes didn't.- Bogo saw how broken I was and said something to me: "every cop worthy of that title gets shot at least once in the line of duty, they heal and they go back to the job. How changed they come back, that is the work of their partners. Your job. She will live through this, Hopps is more resilient than many can imagine; but you must stay with her so she comes back exactly as she was before she got shot. Anything less than that it's on you."

Judy listened carefully, making a mental note of thanking her boss. Discreetly, of course. He wasn't know for sharing those kinds of moments very often, and he made an exception for Nick.

\- When the doctors finished patching you up and let me go in to see you, I understood what he meant by that. You looked very frail, your eyes didn't have any glow... You looked ready to give up and return with your parents, abandon your dream for good. So I sucked my feelings up and smiled for you, made jokes on you, acted offended when you said something to me, got you mad at me... Anything to see you recover who you were, hear you laugh, yell, threaten me, see your eyes alive again. I don't know if I did a good job, but first day back at work I almost though nothing had happened to you, the last few weeks hadn't existed. But they did, and I didn't want to see you defeated like that again. It hurt me way more than seeing you bleeding on the floor.I promised myself I'd do whatever was needed to help you, to never allow you to be like that again. And so I did. Everywhere you went, I went too; every plan you came up with, I backed you up; every dangerous situation, I was at your side. I pushed myself to the limit so you wouldn't have to slow down, to keep doing what you love most: to make the world a better place.

The fox rubbed his eyes with his hands for a moment and tried to breath slower, as he had started to get more emotional than he wished for.

\- That day when we got those fugitives in the storehouse, I knew we should have waited. I acted like it was ok, I took most of the blame when Bogo reprimanded us like he was wrong, but deep inside I knew we shouldn't have gone in. They were four armed criminals, bigger than us, against us two. We SHOULD have waited. But I followed you, because I didn't want you to slow down and think that was beyond us. I didn't want to see disappointment in your face, not when we had done worst things and without a scratch. Then, you got kidnapped, beaten up and shot, again. No, it was worse. I expected to find you hurt, some cuts, broken bones, a gun shot wound... But not ALL at the same time. It was like the first time all over again, only able to press on the bleeding wound and pray you lived. You almost didn't make it, you died in my hands, Judy. Your wounds almost take your life. And I can't thank enough it didn't happen. You lived, you began to wake up, and I prepared myself to help you through it again. Only this time, all that I did to that point seemed to pay me back. You woke up and I still could see light in you. You laughed, you joked, you cried... You were truly alive. I was happy you weren't lost again. But...

His voice cracked. He stood up and again turned to the door, facing away from the bunny, who came closer and put a hand on his arm. She knew to tell her all this was very hard for him. He never let others see that they got to him, he always had a mask, a fake smirk, in from of everyone. With her, he relaxed, he allowed her to see a bit of the real Nicholas Wilde. At this moment, his mask was breaking and he didn't like it.

After a couple of minutes, he managed to control himself enough to finish.

\- It was my fault that you got hurt again, Judy. I should have stopped you. I should have been a real partner and keep you safe instead of wishing for a good ending. I should have been a good friend and forced you to stay put and wait for backup instead of letting you risk your life. The problem was me! They went after us because we caught those guys, and they wanted to teach the ZPD a lesson by starting with you. I caused your injuries. I can't be with you knowing that, you need someone who protects you, who makes you see the whole picture and act accordingly, that takes you away from excessive danger!. I couldn't do that, I preferred to see you smile, happy to be a cop and save the city on a daily basis! So I asked for a transfer, so you were assigned another partner that would do what I can't. I left my apartment so you could start again, without me reminding you all th-

He was cut mid-sentence by and angry bunny shoving him against the door and slapping hard on the face. After the initial seconds of surprise, he looked down at her, who was glaring him furiously, shaking again, only this time with fury.

\- You left me in a hospital bed, begging you to come back, to talk to me, left me thinking that I had done something so awful that I drove you away AGAIN... because you wanted to protect me? Because you couldn't stand making me sad if you stopped me from being reckless? Is THAT your frigging excuse?

\- YES, IT IS!- Replied him, growing just as angry as she looked, but he didn't expect a series of punches from her friend, landing everywhere in his body. They didn't have full strength, but still hurt.

\- YOU BRAINLESS, STUPID, IDIOTIC AND SPINELESS JERK! You know the kind of emotional hell I've been through? Do you know why I did all those dangerous things? I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE, YOU DUMB FOX!

Judy was raging red. Nick had never seen her like that, not even when he overdid it with his pranks. Even if she had stopped hitting him, he dared not to lower his guard.

\- Everything, every plan, hustle or stunt that we did I did it because YOU were around. I know you and you know me, or at least that is what I thought. You understood me, you knew your part in everything we did, we adapted to anything we faced because we trusted each other. I can't pull any of those thing with any other! Even if I took the time to explain things, they wouldn't trust me the same way you did, nor I them. This was possible because it was US. You SHOULD have told me to wait, but not because you now know I got shot, but I trusted you in keeping me on my feet, the same way I did you. That is what partner are for!

\- You needed to feel yourself like nothing happened to be yourself!

\- But it did happen! I got shot! Yes, I was shattered, crushed under the reality of it, but you help me regain myself. YOU, you frigging...!- She attempted another punch, only to be blocked.- You were with me the whole time, that is what I needed, to have someone that understood me by my side. It's because you were there that I still was me! You are my partner! Talk to me, I am here! I am a bunny, I have two big ears, for crying out loud! I will listen even if I don't want to! Just don't leave me. I can't be me without you.

Faster than he could blink, she filled the space between them and hugged the fox, feeling both complete for the first time in many months. He hugged back, enjoying the warmth of her petite body and the softness of her fur. They just stayed there, comforting each other, trying to make up for the time lost. They both allowed tears to fall, happy to be friends again.

\- Will you please come back? Now this is over, I mean.- She asked looking up to him, hoping for an affirmative answer.

But he gently pushed her a way, not looking at her in the eyes, and began walking inside the house.

\- No, Judy, I will not. Even if you actually can forgive me for this, I can't forgive myself. I almost got you killed.

\- But that was a mistake! Partners make them and then they forgive each other and laugh about it!

\- This is not me misplacing your belt, Judy. I-ALMOST-GOT-YOU-KILLED!- Answered him back from the other end of the hallway.

\- I know, Nick, and I still forgive you. You didn't mean for that to happen!

\- It's not enough. I'm sorry.- He said, softly, walking inside the room and out of sight. But the bunny would not let things like that, so she followed the fox into the room, which happened to be the living room.

\- What the hell is wrong, Nick? Is it not enough? Is there anything more I should know about? Another stupid reason for not coming back home?

\- You might say that.

\- Well then, what is it?

\- I can't tell. I won't tell. Just... Just leave, please.

He repented saying that the moment the words came out of his mouth, but it was done. He didn't like to hurt her more than he already had, but it was for the best.

\- Nicholas Phibeus Wilde, you did NOT just say that. You don't get to kick me out like this! Turn around this instant and talk to me.

\- Please, go away.

\- Is it SO embarrassing, so hideous, that you can't tell ME?

\- Go away, Judy!

\- You already told me the whole story of why you blame for this. You have been a dumb idiot, fine. What can be worse than that? Did you accidentally leave a paper around with my measures so they could get the right bag to kidnap me? Is that it? That's the reason you can't even look at me, why you don't call me Carrots anymore? You always called me that, it's your favorite nickname for me, and you haven't called me that since the hospital.

\- STOP!

\- Wait, that can't be. Maybe it was all the donuts you ate that day, you had stomachache that made you weaker and couldn't save me in time?

\- I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Lightning, followed by a very potent thunder, illuminated the still unlit interior of the living room through the window.

Silence fell between them after that. Judy was shocked, she didn't expect that at all. He had always made jokes somewhat intimate, some more than others, but they where jokes. Was he serious now?

\- Nick, what...

\- I've been in love with you for quite some time, but I just didn't know what to do, or if this was real or other thing. I couldn't tell you, I didn't know how you would react. So I kept it for myself until I figured it out. And I did, when you got shot the first time. I understood what I felt. But I couldn't tell you yet, you were still recovering. Then I was just so happy to have you back that I couldn't bring myself to it. I didn't want that happiness to change. But the second time... You DIED in my hands, Judy! Your life slipped away in front of me! And it was my fault! All those hours, days, watching over you in the hospital, not knowing if you would survive... I was losing my mind!

Sobbing a little, he turned to face her. Her expression was indecipherable, she was just looking at him.

\- It doesn't matter if you forgive me for almost killing you. I simply can't be your partner anymore. I wouldn't let you do anything because I am afraid of losing you now. If it depended on me, you would be doing paperwork forever. But I know that would be just like actually killing you. You are a cop, you love your job. I can't do anything about that. So, it's better if I am simply away. If I am not there, just as you said, you won't do so many stunts anymore. You will be safe. And if anything happened, I... I...

He couldn't finish. That last part had been in his mind for the past five months, since he came live here. He hadn't paid any attention to it since, for him, Judy would be safe without him. But now that his love for her was in the open, what would happen if something happened to her? Would he be so selfish as to not care since he wasn't with her? Or would he be as torn apart as he was in the hospital beside her?

Judy walked, slowly, towards him, but Nick was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice until she hugged him again.

\- Definitely, you are one dumb fox.

He looked at her, confused. What did she mean by that? She looked up, her amethyst eyes glittering with tears, her face blushing so much he could tell even in the semi-darkness. She smiled and lifted one paw to caress his cheek.

Then he understood and also blushed. Could it be true? Did she really share his feeling? She never said anything, not a single word.

\- Since when?- He asked, completely befuddled.

\- Since that night in the sky tram, after you stood up for me in front of Chief Bogo, I guess. It was definitely not love at first.- Se added with a playful smile at him, who smiled back.- But I don't remember a moment after that I didn't want you around.

She closed her eyes and tip-toed to get closer to his face, he leaned forward, both their hearts holding a beat... until he stopped and gently pushed back.

\- Sorry, I can't.- He said, this time looking onto her confused eyes.- I... I am with someone now.

She stepped back, her eyes about to let more tears to escape. She had forgotten.

\- That vixen, right?

Nick's surprise about her knowing the existence of Janette didn't last much. Somehow, she knew his address, why not that too?

\- Yeah, her.

Every hope of getting him back, in any way possible, had just been crushed to dust. He would not leave that vixen for her, that she knew very well. There was nothing else she could do.

\- Then I wish you well, Nick. I am very glad I met you.- She manage to form a smile on her face, an obviously hurt one, but a smile none the less.- Thank you for everything.- And she left for the door, opened it and walked into the rain. She wasn't minding the storm at all. She would just walk home, just as she had on the way there. If she neened cover at some point, she would manage somehow. She just could not stay anymore with him. It was too painful to know they would never be together again, even as friends.

A hand placed itself on her right shoulder, stopping her. Looking back she found Nick, becoming as wet as she was. A few seconds passed without any word from him, until he finally spoke.- There is a guest room, you can use it to wait for the storm to clear out.

She hesitated, but just until her heart pounded again. She nodded and followed Nick inside.


	6. Past and future

\- MOMIII! MOMIII!

The little cheetah looked all around him for his mother, but she was not around. It was the first time he was on a "su-wey" and wanted to see everything. It looked like a train but went under the ground, we wanted to know how it worked. So, when his mom had started sleeping, he went to look around. Now, he didn't know where he was and couldn't find her. Feeling afraid and alone, he began to cry, not knowing what to do.

Then, a soft paw on his shoulder made him look up... and then to his eye level... and then a little lower, to find a smiling bunny in police uniform.

\- Hi there. Are you lost?- Asked the bunny, sounding girly. He nodded.- Don't worry, I will help you. What is your name?

\- Josh. I am five.- He added showing her his paws with five fingers lifted like his mother had taught him.

\- Wow, already five years old?- Said the bunny, looking surprised, to which he nodded vigorously.- I tough you would be older. Look, you are bigger than me!

He laughed. She was very funny.

\- Ok, then. Let's look for your mom. I'm sure she is not far.

\- But...- He hesitated.- My momi says I must not go with strangers.

\- And she is quite right, you mustn't. You are very smart.- She said, serious but still smiling.- But that is ok, I am a police officer. If you are in trouble, you can trust us.

\- O-ok.- He said letting her take his paw and walking through the other mammals standing there. They walked until he saw his mother, sleeping in one of the seats.

\- MOMI!- He shouted, letting go of the bunny's paw and running to her mother, who woke up with his son's crying.

\- What is going on, Josh? Why are you crying?- She asked hugging him.

\- I got lost.

\- Really?

\- Yeah, but this "poice offecer" helped me.

\- I see.- The adult cheetah looked at the bunny apologetically and then back to the kid.- Then you should thank her.

He turned around, happy to be with his mother.- Thank you, "offecer".

\- You are very welcome. Next time, don't go away from your mother or she will worry.

He nodded, understanding.

\- Thank you very much for your help officer...- Started the mother, but she didn't know the name of the bunny.

\- Hopps, Judy Hopps.

\- Thank you, Officer Hopps.- She said, her face visibly tired.- We come from another city to visit his grandmother. It's been a long trip, and I must have dozed off.

\- It's alright, we are here to help.- Said Judy to the larger mammal.- Have a nice day.

\- Same to you.

\- Bye, "offecer"

Judy turned to wave good-bye to the little cheetah before going back to the other end of the subway, where there should still be some place to stand.

It felt good to help that little kid, even if it wasn't much of a deal. Just knowing that he had made him happy in a moment of distress was enough to make her day.

It's been a while since she actually felt that way, with all that had happened recently. It almost felt like the whole shooting incident and posterior circumstances had been ages ago, or in another life, but it had only been three weeks since she went to Nick's house.

Remembering those moments made her both smile and feel sad. It was a bitter-sweet memory that she treasured and revisited every time she could.

...

...

Both mammals got inside the house again, in silence, and dried themselves for the second time with the towels. The moment was very awkward since Nick has spilled the beans about him being in love with her. Neither knew what to do now. It was still 7:35 pm, according to the wall clock. They had, at the very least, twelve more ours of being together.

\- I, um... I'll go get something for you to wear. While your clothes dry up, I mean.- Said the fox, going into a room to the right, probably his bedroom. He came out soon enough, walking out slowly and... fearful? Embarrassed? He had something in his paws, which he pawed to Judy. She understood what the issue was.

He had no female clothes that would fit her, even if he actually had something feminine. So, the closest thing was one of his Hawaiian shirts and underwear, both of which were obviously very big for her. She couldn't help it and snorted.

\- Really? One of the most common cliches, the woman wearing the lover's several sizes too big for her shirt, and you try to pull it off?- She said, faking being offended.

His eyes opened wide and blushed intensely. He started to try to explain, but her laughter froze him on the spot.

\- Sorry, Nick, I had to. Too good a chance to waste it.- She looked at him and her laughing stopped, seeing as he was serious. Not even slightly amused, bothered or mad. He stood there, eyes directed at the floor, not wanting to look at her.

Judy felt her eyes about to give up yet again, but it wasn't time for that. Everything had been said and their future laid out, but they had to be together until morning. And she didn't want to waste that.

She came closer to Nick and just leaned against him, her forehead resting on his chest, like that time under the bridge, so long ago.

\- When I leave in the morning, you won't see me again. I will not come back, try to reach you, ask anyone about you... I will...- She gulped, finding it hard to say.- I will try to move on and let you do the same. Starting tomorrow, each of us will live away from the other. But, for now, let's just be friends again. Until that time, just do that for me. Let's enjoy these hours together as if none of this mess had happened. Let me have these last memories of you as my friend, to cherish them forever. Please?

The fox didn't answer for a few seconds and then hugged her, tightly, to the point he almost hurt her, not that she minded, as she was feeling the same herself.

He eased the hug shortly after and looked at her, with a smile she had been missing for months.

\- Go change your clothes in the bathroom while I prepare something for dinner. I have learned to cook a few things that I think you will like. When you come out, I will put them in the washer and then the dryer. They will be ready for you tomorrow.

She smiled and went into the bathroom to change, not before giving him back the underwear, as she would not be able to use it in any way. As she suspected, the shirt was large enough to cover her almost entirely, so she could use it like a nightdress of sorts. The only problem was she had nothing to wear under it.

\- Well, nothing we can do about it.

Leaving her wet clothes in the sink, to let them drain some of the water and left in search of Nick. The sounds and smells of cooking leading her inside the living room again, which connected with the kitchen through a door and a counter, through which she saw Nick cutting some vegetables. The fox raised his eyes when he noticed Judy coming in and froze there with the knife half-done cutting. The bunny could clearly see him swallow, his gaze fixed on her, which made her feel self-conscious and embarrassed.

\- Nicholas Phibeus Wilde, either you stop ogling me like that or I will pawcuff you outside.- She warned with a murdering look to the fox. He snapped out of it and resumed cutting the veggies.

\- I, uh, hope you like this. One of the guys in the precint... my precint, taught me how to cook this. He called it " Three pepper Saute".

\- Sounds delicious.- She said, sitting on a stool and stepping on a pedal to raise it so she could see over the counter.

\- And it tastes delicious. You know I am not a fan of vegetables, I don't have a problem eating them aside that I don't like them much, but this dish caught me by surprise.

The bunny giggled. She had been trying to make him eat some vegetables a few times per week, so he would be eating healthier food.

\- I'm glad you like'em now.- She said.- Tell me about your precint. Are the rest of the officers nice?

\- Oh, sure! First day there and they threw me a party and everything.

\- You are kidding!- Judy was staring at him, incredulous.

\- Nope. Since there is a very low crime rate in this district, they take work a little differently. They throw parties, joke on the radio... Well, I know we DID that when I was on central, but Bogo shut everyone up. But yeah, we have fun. And everyone there is great. There's this boar named Howard Jamhowski, he tells every single kind of joke, ALL DAY LONG. And the worst part is all of them are good! You can't tell him to stop because you actually want to hear more! There is also... Oh! Maria and Alfred, they are the newest couple. Picture this: a female tiger and a male pig.

\- Shut up!

\- Really! James told me... Oh, James is the one at the front desk, like Clawhauser, only he like to gossip even more. Anyway, James told me they have been flirting with each other FOR A YEAR before he asked her out. And by flirting I mean HARD. During the party they threw me, he was like "I saved you some of your favorite snacks, I don't want that body to be hungry" and things like that.

\- O M...

\- Goodness, yeah, I know.- Both laughed while he added the vegetables to a hot pan and started stirring every once in a while.- What about you? Anything new up there?

\- Well, sorta. I've been paired with Grizzoli. He is the reason I knew where you lived. And I am telling you this so you go easy on him.

\- Oh, so he is the traitor, isn't he?- He said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

\- Well, not exactly. I kinda threatened him.

\- Mmm.- He seemed to ponder about that for a moment. She could actually be capable of that.- The usual murder look, I assume?

The bunny grinned evilly.- Well, aside from that, there are two new rookies.

\- Interesting. Anything worth mentioning about them?- He asked, acrobatically throwing the food in the air with a flick and catching them in the pan when falling.

\- You could say that. Shasha, a wolf, seems good enough, as far as I know anyway. And I think Wolfurd has a thing for her.

\- Seriously?

Judy nodded.- He doesn't say anything, but his tail does. Every time she walks near him.

Both chuckled, knowing how private the male wolf was. It would be an interesting topic to discuss with him next time they meet, thought Nick.

\- And the other one?- He asked.

\- Eeeem...- That was something didn't want to talk about, so tried to change the subject.- When did you learn to cook like that? That move you did before was awesome.

Nick arched both eyebrows and smirked.- Any problem with that rookie, officer Hopps?

She sighed. He picked on that, of course.- I... may have broken him... a little.

\- What do you mean?- He asked serving two planes of the food and bringing them to the counter.

\- I behaved like an ass lately. Grizzoli is actually my fourth partner since you left. I was very mad at you and treated everyone badly. This rookie, top marks, eager, responsible, was assigned to me and I sorta yelled at him for even sneezing too loud.

\- That doesn't sound like you.- He commented, giving her one of the two forks he got from the drawer.

\- I know!- She replied, angry with herself and lowering her gaze to the ground.- I just couldn't help it. I did the same to Leonmane and Higgins, and to the rest of the guys too. Clawhauser was even afraid of me.

Nick sighed, understanding the reasons behind all that. He felt the same on his firsts days, but at least it was his own decision. She didn't have any choice.

\- Judy.- He took her paws into his and looked straight into her eyes.- They will forget. You are a good cop and bunny. They will forgive you, you'll see.

She managed a half smile and squeezed his paws in appreciation. Then, she took the fork and took and tried what he had prepared. As the name implied, there were peppers, but also mushrooms, zucchini and, what a surprise, carrot strips.

\- Nick, this is delicious!- She said, very impressed, making Nick smile shyly and blush a bit.

\- Glad you like it.- He took also a bite and he agreed with her.

The rest of the dinner the bunny and fox shared gossips and anecdotes of this time they had been apart, both from work and outside it. Nick even told Judy about Janette, though grudgingly. He didn't want to hurt further his friend, but she insisted on knowing a bit about her and see him happy talking about the woman sharing his life now. Each word pierced her heart, she wanted to be the one he talked about, but the bunny stoically kept the smile on her face and tried to feel happy for him. He deserved to be.

Time passed by and the hour to go to sleep arrived. Even if they had a very nice time together as friends, they suddenly became aware that it had ended. Their mood changed drastically, avoiding each other's eyes and not talking.

Nick was the first to stand up, walking through the door into the living room and stopping close to Judy.- I will show you your room.- And continued walking to the hallway. She followed him, not wanting this to end like it was all rehearsed and not two real friends having a good time.

They went to the last door in the hallway and Nick opened it, turned on the lights and stepped aside, allowing her to walk inside.

\- When...- He started, but his voice cracked and had to clear his throat before speaking again.- When you wake up, I'll have your clothes ready. I'll drive you home. Good night.

Hearing that last part, she turned to him and grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

\- Wait, Nick!- She wanted to say something, anything, whatever could make their time last longer, but she had nothing. This was as far as they could go. And he knew too. That was the reason he said nothing else and kept walking, not wanting to look at her, because he knew that would be a mistake.

\- You lied to me.

Nick stopped dead and turned to see her, confused. She wasn't looking at him, but her eyes were obviously getting wet, and she was biting her lower lip, as if not wanting to say anything more.

\- We agreed to be friends until I left, but now you shove me into a room and walk away with just a "good night"!- She yelled, frustration taking a hold on her, stronger than ever. She didn't want this to end this way. Why wouldn't they stay awake all night, watching a movie, playing chess, talking... anything! They still had hours to spend, why it had to end there?

Because there was nothing more they could do. They agreed to be friends, nothing more. That was the line, the limit for their deal. Nick knew and, deep inside, also did Judy. But that didn't make it easier to accept.

\- You didn't even call me "Carrots".

He resumed his way to his own room, without saying a word. The door closed softly, but felt like a strong slam to the bunny.

...

Hours passed, the storm outside sounding way softer now. There were still some lightning here and there and rain poured, just not as much.

Judy couldn't sleep at all. Her mind wouldn't stop spinning, remembering one by one each moment since she got shot. She wanted to see if she could have done something, or said something, that would have made a difference, that would have kept Nick with her, even if only as a friend. She would have been happy just with that. But there wasn't anything.

And still, her mind wouldn't let her rest, even if she already knew.

She sat on the edge of the bed, giving up on sleeping. Giving up on being strong, on holding everything she could inside.

So, she let it all out.

She had cried before, a lot, but she was angry, frustrated, sad... This was the first time that she cried just because it hurt, because she couldn't keep that pain inside anymore.

Two rivers of pure anguish fell from her amethyst eyes to her paws covering them and, after overflowing, to the room floor, making a small puddle between her feet.

Her heart and throat felt like someone was squeezing everything from them, not letting her get enough air in her lungs or blood to pump. But every minute she cried, somehow felt better. She was hurting, a lot, suffering from losing a dear and close friend, someone she loved with all her heart and soul, but letting her body to actually feel it instead of denying it, helped.

In the end, she had no more tears to cry, she could finally breath and her heart felt normal, with a strong heartbeat. She let air in, as deep as she could, and then exhaled slowly. It still hurt, but by far way less.

Her mind was clearer too. She could think again like Judy Hopps, a strong woman who became a police officer, against all odds, and solved many crimes, some of them involving murder. She understood from the beginning that, in those murder cases, there was nothing she could do to save the victim, only to get the culprit behind bars.

This was the same. The damage was already done, there was no way of "fixing" it. She already knew everything there was to know. The only thing left to do was to close the case.

...

The door opened without any sound at all. Distant and random lightning sneaking in through the windows on the top of the back wall were the only source of light that told the bunny were was everything in the room, and the soft snoring of the fox in the bed were the only other sounds besides the thunders and the rain.

She came closer, straight for the bed, her feet making no sound as she approached. Only when she sat at the edge of the small bed, Nick opened his eyes, albeit still too asleep to figure out what was there.

Judy placed a paw on his cheek, caressing his face from there and up to his ear and back. That did wake him.

\- Judy? What are you...

She put two fingers on his lips to shush him and closed the distance between them to kiss him, slowly and softly, like time didn't exist and all they had to do in that world was that.

At first, he resisted, but just the very first second of contact. After that, his heart took control and replied the bunny of his dreams the same way she was.

There was no rush, none at all. Every moment, every touch, every whisper, was made to last as long as it had to be. They had to do it that way. They both knew that would be the only night they had together. After that, they would go their separate ways. They would never meet again, for that would only start all the grief again. They would never call the other, even if just to simply listen to their voice answering the call, for they would not be able to go on like that. They would never ask anybody about the other, for the hopes that gave them would only break them on the inside.

They had all their lives ahead and only that night together. They did everything gently to remember forever every single detail. Every sound they made rubbing their furs together, everything they felt caressing each and every part of the other's body, every smell their bodies released, every taste their tongues could get... They wanted all of it to remain forever in their hearts and memories. From the softest sigh when a paw just touched a sensible part to the loudest moan once they finally joined in one body, from the slightest scent in their necks to the strong smell of sweat, from the velvety caresses to the rough scratching with the claw and the occasional bite with sharp teeth...

Not one place in their bodies was left unexplored. The night went on without a moment to rest. They didn't need it, not until their arms, legs and lips gave up from exhaustion.

Too soon, at least for them, with a final effort from their sore muscles, they reached their own paradise, together, and came back from there. Panting and their hearts beating like crazy, though exhilarated for the first time in a long time, they lay one beside the other, looking at each other, regaining their breath while losing themselves in each other's eyes.

Nick was the first in falling asleep, leaving Judy to enjoy for a few more seconds the sight in front of her.

She woke up, thinking barely a few seconds had passed, but a glance at the well lit room and the clock on the nightstand corrected her. It was almost twelve, time to go, forever.

She slowly got up, not wanting to awake Nick, and left the room on her way to a small room where the washer and dryer were, the last of which had finished with her clothes hours ago. She took them out and got dressed, not caring about her smell, sweat or staining her panties at that point. She had to leave.

She only lingered long enough to write a note to nick and leave it close to him back in the bedroom. Then, with sadness in her eyes, she left.

**Goodbye, Dumb fox.**

...

...

That night became the memory she held on every day to just keep on living. Circumstances had not been good with her, but she would get pass them. She had to.

That determination helped her get up every day, get the subway to the station and work as she was intended to do. It hasn't been easy: she had to apologize to everyone she had misbehaved to, including the rookie, the first day she got back to work after the storm. She felt that she didn't deserve to be forgiven, at least not in the near future, since she had been very irrational and she should have controlled herself. But she was gladly surprised when everyone accepted her apologies with a smile.

Everything was back to normal, with some minor changes: Grizzoli was still her partner, and they got along better. She never told him why the sudden change and he never asked.

She went out more, being invited more often to drink with the other officers. Grizzoli, Delgato, Fangmeier and Wolfur included her in their group and they went out to the movies, to a concert or whatever plan they came up with.

Things were going well. And also, there was this other thing...

The subway arrived at her stop and she got out, walked up the stairs out of the exit and in front of her was the precint. She walked in that direction, noticing her partner was already there, waiting for her with a cup of coffee in one paw for her.

\- Slept well?

\- Sure did. Though I wouldn't have minded to chat a little more with you guys last night.

\- I'm sure you wouldn't but we need our beauty sleep, you know?

She crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be offended.- Are you saying that I am not beauty because I sleep less?

\- Quite the contrary.- Replied the white wolf, walking inside the building and winking at her.- You are already a beauty, so you need less sleep than us.

\- Awww, what a flatterer. You almost made me believe that.

Both of them laughing, they went pass Clawhauser's desk, who waved at them, and got inside the bullpen. They greeted the rest of the gang, got to their seats, and chatted animatedly until Chief Bogo came in.

\- Good morning everyone. Due to a new incorporation to our little family, I've had to switch some teams, so pay attention. Higgins, you are with Snarloaf and Wolfur. McHorn and Trunkerbee, you have patrol together. Grizzoli, you are in the Johnson's case with Delgato and Fangmeier.

At this, the bunny and white wolf looked at each other. What had forced Bogo to do this changes they didn't know, but that meant they were partners no more. At least for the time being.

\- If it is a new rookie, try not to break him this time.- Whispered the wolf to the bunny, smiling. She hit playfully his arm in response.

-Hopps... Your... new partner seems to be late. Wait here for him and get acquainted. Here is the file of the case you are on. Dismissed!

She took the file and started reading as the rest left the room. She was wondering who would her new partner be. Not very professional, since he was already late on his first day. She didn't have to wait long to hear the door behind her open.

\- Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?

Judy's ears perked up in disbelief. She jumped down the chair and looked at the fox in front of her, her eyes beginning to sparkle with tears of joy.

\- Hi there, Carrots.- Said Nick with his usual smirk.

Judy took a step forward, not daring to move more afraid of it to be a dream.

\- Say it again.

\- What's the matter? You don't believe I'm here, Carrots?

She took another step.- Again.

\- You are starting to sound weird, Carrots.

\- One more time.

\- Okey, Carrots, now it's getting creepy.

With the last step she got in front of Nick, who still had a smile, but another way different than the one she remembered. He was home. He was where he always wanted to be.

Judy lifted herself on her toes to hug Nick's neck and kiss him passionately, feeling her heart about to explode. He hugged and kissed her back, savoring this moment he had been waiting for.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, though remained in a tight hug.

\- How? Why?

\- One question at a time, Fluff. How is easy to answer: I just sold the house, though I had to wait two and a half weeks before I could leave, at the same time I bought back my old place. Also, I called Chief Buffalo Butt to transfer me back here. And for the why... Well, I couldn't in good conscience stay with Janette after confessing my feelings for another mammal, could I? And there is also this amazing bunny that went through hell because I am a selfish idiot and I don't want to let her go. She is too precious for me.

Judy was speechless and crying, so happy she felt. But there was still one question she needed an answer for.

\- And what about not wanting to see me suffer again or slow me down if there is risk near?

He sighed, expecting that question.- I'm not sure. I still don't want to see you hurt or in danger. But I don't want to stay away from you either. So I will be here with you, if you let me, so I can protect you from everything. If you want to jump down from a bridge, I will too and serve you as a shield against the ground. Anything needed to keep you safe. Now, I do have a question for you.

With a paw, lifted her chin so she looked at him.- Carrots, will you let me be with you, now and forever, to repay you for all my foolishness?

\- Shut up already, dumb fox.

She smashed her lips again against his muzzle, only this time the kiss was shorter.- I love you, Nick.

\- I love you too, Judy. I'm sorry that you suffered because of me.

\- I already told you, didn't I? I forgave you already.

He tightened the embrace, not feeling like letting her go anytime soon.- I don't deserve you.

\- No, you don't.- She agreed, trying not to giggle.- But you still get me.

With a last squeeze, they let go one another, looking into each other's eyes for a moment until they accepted the fact that they still were at the precint.

\- So, anything new?

She smiled, joy sparkling in her face.

\- Well, you could say that.- She said, taking one of his paws and placing it on her belly.

- _ **THE END**_ -


End file.
